Atlantean Speed Sorcery
About There are many spells concerning being able to speed up yourself, others, and even time. These spells make up Atlantean Speed Sorcery not be confused with Atlantean Sorcery involving speeding up and slowing down the effects of spells. How to cast the Spells To cast them easier, you must have said them at least once right and thus you imagine the spell in some manner, such as the spell word itself, and think of where it effects as though it were in effect. If, you can't get any effect from the phrase, then summon energy to be there by thinking its metainfluence is there. And try casting it then. Then, optional is the word you choose to cause it to be more effective. It's stated as in the place for the spell words, and can be 'done' or something else thats suitable to you. If, you find that you can't complete a phrase word by stating it, then draw the rest of what you can't say out by spelling it out with a limb or any finger. This will complete the spell as though using hand language. Optional is just drawing a freehand rune that means in you mind the spell itself. This is as you do rituals required for the spell itself. After casting the spell, then mentioning the thing to effect, you can cause a more directed effect. Sometimes things that are general, aren't actually felt or understood as 'there'. So, when you direct the effect more than often its easier, to feel or to see the effect. Boosting spell strength If ya want to add a boost to the spell, add a pronounced X, and however many times, each x will increase its potential. As in the speed spells, 'spe' will speed you up so much where speXXX will speed ya up allot. There is only a certain amount of fire in the air to be used in fire based spells at one time. So if the fire spells cease to work, then wait till the fire in the air is replenished or summon fire energy to be there in the air, in a sufficient amount. Some can summon heat and the heat, if concentrated, will form into fire as though it catches fire. Then there is cold spells, as to use cold based spells, ya have unlimited amounts of energy. How to Enchant Objects with a spell Added to this idea is that fact, of if you don't want it to be an attack, target or imagine the element form of the air or an object you don't care for anymore. To enchant the object, cast any of the spells at the object or area. Atlantean Magic Meditation and Chants Also, to use the spell phrase as a chant during meditation or a ritual of sorts, will instruct the subconscious to achieve the effect more and it will bring better effects from the spell you chose. The sacred word used in Atlantean meditation was Tau (this was the equivalent of the Aryan sacred word Om). Atlantean Speed Spells Level 2 *SpeMetab = Sped-Meet-tale-b metabolism speed up creates in the target an increased metabolism that causes weight loss. Level 3 *SpeXX = Speh-X-X haste will haste one or more targets with 50% more movement speed. With improved hitting and abilty to be missed. Level 6 *SpeFx Fxh; Speed effect, to speed up the effect and event however much you need time to go. Speed up thinking with this. Level 10 *TyIkle = t-aye-ik-led time mastery allows for manipulation of time itself by focusing on the time you want or the words that mean slow slo, speed up spe, or pause wo. This effect lasts a few years. Level 14 *IAEr = I-A-Ere Into a speed, to get into a speed of effect and body movement that ya think on or state. *ILovEr = I-Love-Ere In lover here, Forms a lover to be here in speed and this is to be in effect for the effected. *AnIEr = An-I-Ee-r Include in speed here, To form a person to be included with speed here. *ErEn = Eer-En Speed here end, this may end any error and effect with speed that may take place. In an event of its own making. It can cause the moment of a speedy end as well. Category:Magic Category:Time Travel